


Long and lonesome road

by DFox



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Road Story, постап, Колянка... вам тоже нравится это сочетание?





	Long and lonesome road

Если бы парень стоял, подняв большой палец вверх или энергично махал рукой, если бы он подавал хоть какие-то знаки — словом, делал все то, что принято у хитчхайкеров или попавших в беду, Колин бы не остановился. Сострадание еще в самом начале несколько раз чуть не стоило ему жизни и машины, каждый раз спасала его подготовка да чутье на опасность, выработанное еще в Ираке. Но парень сидел у обочины уткнувшись в колени, — одинокая фигура на бесконечной пустой дороге, окруженной темным плотно растущим подлеском. И Колин притормозил. Он не стал глушить двигатель, просто, сняв кольт с предохранителя, открыл дверцу.  
— Эй, парень, ты в порядке?  
В оглушительной тишине леса его вопрос прозвучал, как выстрел.  
Сидящий поднял лохматую голову, но посмотрел куда-то мимо Колина. На щеке и подбородке подсыхало что-то темное. Кровь.  
— Твою мать! — выругался с чувством Колин.  
— Твою мать! — повторил он, когда поднял парня, и тот только то ли охнул, то ли всхлипнул, но идти не смог — тонкая, но прочная веревка крепко удерживала его на месте.  
— Твою мать! — рявкнул он, когда с десяток тварей окружили их, появившись ниоткуда, будто телепортировались.  
— Сзади! — отчаянно крикнул парень, а Колин, расправившись с веревкой, одновременно с ним заорал:  
— В машину! — и все потонуло в визге, завываниях и выстрелах.  
У парня хватило сил только прижаться спиной к колесу.  
Расстреляв в нападавших почти всю обойму, Колин зашвырнул его на сиденье, одним прыжком вскочил в кабину и ударил по газам. Что-то стукнулось о бампер, подлетело и ударилось в лобовое стекло. По стеклу пошла длинная трещина, а изувеченное, отвратительно похожее на человеческое, тело отлетело на обочину. Что-то попало под колеса, грузовик тряхнуло. Несколько тварей впереди кинулось врассыпную. Колин разогнался, мотор грузовика, не предназначенный для подобных гонок, взревел. В этом реве потонули последние звуки. Трасса впереди казалась чистой.  
Колин покосился на спасенного. Голова парня опять свесилась на грудь.  
— Эй, — толкнул его Колин. — Эй! Не вздумай! Говори со мной!  
— О… чем? — голос был таким слабым, что Колин едва расслышал слова.  
— Например, как зовут? Кто ты?  
— Эзра… Эзра Миллер, — прошелестели в ответ, — студент…  
— Ну, вот что, Эзра Миллер, студент! На-ка, выпей, — Колин пошарил в бардачке, не отрываясь от дороги, протянул флягу.  
— Что… это?  
— Пей! — приказал Колин.  
Парень послушно приложил флягу к губам, руки его дрожали, зубы стукнули о горлышко. Он сделал глоток — и тут же отдернул руку с флягой, закашлялся.  
Колин удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Его фирменный коктейль был забористым, но хорошо прочищал мозги. В ближайший час парень точно не отключится.  
Эзра, неловко повернувшись, сцепил зубы. Но не застонал.

Колин сверился с картой. До ближайшего надежного пункта было не так уж далеко. Там люди, какая-никакая, а цивилизация. Можно заправиться, вымыться, перекусить. И нет этого чертова леса.

Леса, да и вообще любые насаждения, стали проблемой около года назад. Сперва нападения были единичными, и, как правило, их списывали на диких животных. Немногие уцелевшие из числа неосторожных туристов или лесорубов не могли сообщить ничего конкретного. А то, что говорили, звучало, как бред сумасшедшего: прямоходящие твари с собачьими мордами и острыми акульими зубами появлялись ниоткуда и исчезали в никуда, оставив после себя только обглоданные трупы. Потом нападения участились, весь интернет кричал о том, что происходит что-то из ряда вон, но ситуацию продолжали считать штатной. Потом твари напали на военную базу, и камеры зафиксировали это нападение от и до. На базе, напичканной оружием, как рождественская утка яблоками, не выжил никто. В правительстве зашевелились. К несчастью, как всегда это бывает, поздно. К тому времени твари расползлись по всей стране. Они брали численностью и нехарактерным для безмозглого животного бесстрашием. Лес жгли напалмом, твари гибли сотнями, но если выживал хоть десяток — все начиналось снова. Где-то через полгода твари появились в крупных городах. Высотки им чем-то особенно нравились, жертвам не было числа, и людям пришлось отступить.

Зарево заметили оба одновременно, когда грузовик Колина вынырнул на пригорок. Яркий оранжевый свет разливался впереди, настолько хватало глазу.  
— Там!.. — ахнул Эзра, вышедший из своего оцепенения, а Колин выжал сцепление. В кабину вместе с порывом ветра вполз густой удушливый дым. Впереди горел лес, в этом уже не было никаких сомнений. Колин выругался — коротко, зло. Его спутник, явно не в себе, нашаривал ручку двери.  
— Далеко собрался? — ощерился Колин.  
— Пожар… пожар же! Огонь! — бормотал Эзра. Руки у него тряслись, начавшее было подсыхать пятно на одежде снова намокло. Колин перегнулся через него, заблокировал дверь.  
— Ветер в нашу сторону — не сбежишь. Если хочешь выжить, парень, придется двигаться вперед.  
Эзра, бледный, как призрак, только сглотнул.

О том, как они проскочили ревущую от огня полосу леса, Колин предпочел бы не вспоминать никогда. Это было не самым страшным воспоминанием в его жизни: когда талибы накрыли их подразделение прицельным минометным огнем, Колину было куда страшнее. Но тогда рядом с ним были такие же, как он солдаты, а сейчас — раненный гражданский, мальчишка. Дороге, казалось, не было конца. Даже щедро политые водой, металл, пластик и ткань быстро нагрелись. В машине стало адски жарко и так светло, как будто кабину осветили мощным прожектором. Колин вцепился в руль, чувствуя, как начинает жечь кожу. Больше всего он боялся, что в этом аду перегреется двигатель — и тогда им точно придет конец. Но через несколько минут о ревущем пламени напоминал только удушливый запах гари. Колин выдохнул, отпустил рычаг передач.  
— Прорвались, парень, — сказал он.  
Ему не ответили.  
Его попутчик, неловко завалившись на бок, прислонился головой к обшивке. Даже при слабом освещении кожа Эзры была почти серой и из-под век была видна полоска белка. Длинные ресницы делали и без того густую тень под глазами еще гуще.  
Колин, мысленно помянув всех родственников парня до седьмого колена, все-таки съехал на обочину и заглушил двигатель.  
— Парень, эй, как там тебя… Эзра! — он тряхнул Эзру за плечо. Никакой реакции. Пульс едва прощупывался, и Колин, ругаясь на чем свет стоит теперь уже на себя за то, что его угораздило влипнуть в передрягу, полез за водой и аптечкой.

— Забыл спросить, — сказал он холодно, не сводя с очнувшегося Эзры дула пистолета, — как ты оказался в лесу, Эзра Миллер?  
Эзра отшатнулся.  
— Я… — начал было он, — добирался… домой… заблудился…  
— Лжешь, — отрезал Колин. — Я видел татуировку. Ты из бродячих проповедников.  
Парень ощетинился, как животное, загнанное в угол:  
— А что, знал бы — оставил подыхать?  
— Да.

Все посыпалось слишком быстро. Даже быстрее, чем можно было предположить. После того, как от государства остались только ошметки, появились проповедники. Вооруженные до зубов люди в черной коже, с огромными крестами на груди разъезжали на байках и грузовиках. Они утверждали, что несут слово и дело божие, кару тем, кто погряз в грехе и науку праведным. Но на деле они несли хаос и смерть, убивая с жестокостью, далеко превосходящей тварей.

— Я не… проповедник… — нервные пальцы Эзры блуждали, цепляясь за воротник грязной футболки, будто он был удавкой, Колин не сводил с него хмурого пристального взгляда.   
—…хотел от них сбежать… давно… — Эзра вдруг протянул руку и сжал колено Колина.  
— Полегче, ты! — рыкнул Колин, и парень отдернул руку, будто обжегшись. Колин мазнул по нему насмешливым взглядом. — Сбежать от проповедников. Впервые слышу, чтобы это кому-то удалось.  
Эзра сник, съежился, опустил глаза.  
— В общем, мне тоже не удалось. Меня… избили и…  
Последние слова прозвучали так тихо, что Колин не расслышал.  
— Что?  
-… оставили тварям! — почти прокричал Эзра. — Пристрелишь за это?

Говорили, что проповедники как-то нашли общий язык с тварями, и даже оставляли им людей в качестве подкормки. До сегодняшнего дня Колин в это не верил.  
У парня явно была истерика, но она могла быть игрой. И его ранения тоже могли быть инсценировкой. Грузовик, угнанный Колином со стоянки за двести миль отсюда, был почти новым. Этого было достаточно, чтобы подманить его, заставить купиться на беспомощность. Или не его — кто угодно мог быть целью, а Эзра, или как там его, — живой приманкой. В людях ведь еще оставалось человеческое. Это как на войне, напомнил себе Колин. Или ты, или тебя. И все же, он не хотел бы убивать невиновных.  
Колин опустил пистолет.  
— Мы едем к хорошим людям. Они помогают тем, кто на дороге. И если это какие-то фокусы…  
Эзра смотрел напряженно, беспокойные пальцы теребили повязку.  
— Клянусь…  
— Не стоит, — сказал Колин, заводя машину.

Темнота упала сразу вслед за короткими сумерками и была такой глубокой и густой — хоть ножом режь. Включенные фары не спасали, выхватывая из окружающего пейзажа только фрагмент. В былые времена Колин бы остановился, плюнув на все, прямо на обочине, заперся бы изнутри и проспал до рассвета. Но сейчас ночью на трассе было куда опасней, чем днем. Неосторожный путешественник рисковал остаться не только без имущества, но и без головы. В лучшем случае. Ни чьим-то рабом, ни чьим-то обедом Колин быть не желал. От усталости резало глаза, спина одеревенела. Несколько раз Колин ловил себя на том, что глаза сами собой закрываются. Так дело не пойдет.  
— Эй, — окликнул он Эзру. Тот встрепенулся, посмотрел испуганно. Колин дернул уголком рта.  
— Да не дергайся ты так. Поговори со мной.  
— О… чем?  
— Просто расскажи что-то. А то засну.  
— Я могу… за руль.  
Соблазнительная, но очень глупая затея. Колин покачал головой.  
— Просто расскажи что-нибудь, окей?  
И Эзра заговорил. Об учебе в Массачусетсе, о гранте от НАСА, о том, твари напали на кампус, и как он убежал — как выяснилось потом, один из немногих. О том, как на дороге голодного и грязного его подобрали какие-то люди, а потом продали проповедникам. О том, как пытался бежать.  
Обычная, в общем, история. Колин слушал его и не слушал, прикидывая, сколько осталось до заправки.

А через несколько миль в мертвенно-блеклом свете выглянувшей луны они увидели то, от нее осталось. Заправка когда-то была самой обычной, с мини-отелем для дальнобоев, и маленьким магазинчиком, пристроенным к ней. Сейчас, как и все, что было когда-то у дорог, она была маленькой крепостью за деревянным частоколом, ощетинившимся пулеметными дулами. Вернее, уже не была. Остатки частокола разметало взрывом, Колин чудом увернулся от массивного обгоревшего бревна, лежащего поперек дороги. Нападение, похоже, было не так давно, и пепелище еще тлело. Дым, от которого начинали болеть легкие, несло навстречу грузовику.  
— Твари? — потерянно спросил Эзра. — Они же не…  
— Люди, — ответил Колин, как сплюнул и бросил взгляд на стрелку бензобака. Дотянет ли до следующей заправки — вот в чем вопрос.

После долгого тягостного молчания Эзра заговорил снова. Он рассказывал на этот раз о детстве, а Колин подумал, что та, прежняя жизнь кажется сейчас невозможной. Как круто может измениться все за какие-то сутки. Планы, надежды, — все может полететь к чертям. Взять, например, его попутчика. Или его самого.  
Колин потянулся к фляге, отхлебнул, протянул Эзре. Тот мотнул головой. Колин пожал плечами. Когда-то ему говорили: У вас проблемы с алкоголем, мистер Фаррелл. И он верил, старался бросить, ходил к психотерапевту, дурак. Но проблемы были не с алкоголем. Проблемы были в том, что он так и не смог забыть, о чем просил его умирающий напарник. Он снился Колину снова и снова, а Колин так и не смог выполнить его просьбу. Он не находил себе места, не смог влиться в жизнь, в которой не стреляли. Зато сейчас, в этом странном перевернутом с ног на голову мире, воплотившем мрачнейшие из голливудских сценариев, Колин чувствовал себя так, как будто вернулся домой.

Лес, наконец, сменился полем, луна снова скрылась за тучами. Пожарища остались далеко, и дышать стало легче. Колин опустил окно: в кабине дышать было почти невозможно. Эзра, похоже, исчерпал силы, умолк. Равномерное движение и усталость брали свое, наверное поэтому никто из них не успел среагировать вовремя. А, может, виной тому была проклятая непроглядная темнота. "Форд" с выключенными фарами вырос, словно из-под земли. Колин, уходя от столкновения, крутанул руль и ударил по тормозам. Не помогло. Раздался треск и скрежет, грузовик тряхнуло. Колин вывернул руль, но грузовик уже потерял управление и, выскочив на обочину, слетел в глубокую канаву. Эзра что-то прокричал, но что — Колин не услышал. Он увидел, как верх и низ меняются местами, как в замедленной съемке, а потом обрушился удар. И темнота.

В кабине сильно воняло бензином. Кто-то толкнул Колина в плечо, отозвавшееся тупой болью. Колин открыл глаза. На нем лежал Эзра, и даже при слабом свете последней работающей фары было видно, что он смертельно напуган.  
— Снаружи… — начал Эзра свистящим шепотом и замолчал, но Колин его понял.  
Тень, выросшая перед опрокинутым набок грузовиком, была вполне человеческой. Но вот следующая за ней…  
Колин почувствовал, как адреналин с сумасшедшей скоростью разогнал кровь по венам.  
Человек, стоящий сейчас рядом с покореженной кабиной грузовика, держал на поводке тварь. Следом появились еще двое.  
Они шли к упавшему грузовику без малейшей опаски, громко переговаривались. Тварь на поводке повизгивала от нетерпения. Люди смеялись.  
Хреново. Колин пошевелился, пытаясь оценить свое состояние и нащупал спиной что-то твердое. Завел руку за спину, морщась от боли, и вытащил пистолет.  
Сунул в руку Эзры. Не сказал — прошептал одними губами.  
— Сзади рюкзак и автомат. Автомат — мне, рюкзак — себе и беги в сторону от шоссе.  
— А… ты? — Эзра, как видно, был мастером неуместных вопросов.  
Что-то заскребло по стеклу.  
— Быстро!

Дальнейшее Колин помнил плохо. Такое случалось с ним во время боя: красная пелена застила глаза, и единственное, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, — на убийстве своих врагов. Он помнил, как Эзра передал ему автомат и как что-то тяжелое ударилось в лобовое стекло, разбивая его. Колин прикрылся, защищаясь от осколков, выстрелил наугад, завыла тварь, раздались восклицания и ругательства. Помнил, как выбравшись наружу, с досадой понял, что тварей и людей много больше, чем он рассчитывал.  
Помнил, как прижимался спиной к кузову, со злым отчаянием думая, что патронов ему все-таки может не хватить. Помнил, как вступил в рукопашную с последним из оставшихся на ногах врагом, помнил, как тот наступал, размахивая длинной цепью с шипастым шаром на конце. Колин уворачивался, как мог, и удары проповедника пока шли мимо, но Колин понимал, что если не доберется до противника в ближайшие секунды, ему конец. А потом позади проповедника вырос Эзра. Раздался выстрел, за ним еще один, и еще, и здоровенный детина стал оседать на землю.

И Колин очнулся.  
Эзра стоял на коленях, прямо посреди мешанины тел — людей и тварей. Его сотрясали сухие спазмы. Пистолет валялся на земле.  
Колин поковылял к грузовику, сунул Эзре между зубов чудом уцелевшую, изрядно помятую флягу с остатками жидкости, влил пару глотков. Эзра снова закашлялся, но взгляд его прояснился.  
— Первый раз убил? — спросил его Колин, помогая подняться.  
Плечи у Эзры затряслись, он зажал рот рукой.  
Колин похлопал его по плечу.  
— Спасибо, Эзра. Если бы не ты, я бы валялся сейчас с выпущенными кишками.  
Эзра дернул кадыком и отвернулся.

Маленький кемпинг, точнее, оставшиеся от него несколько домишек, Эзра заметил первым.  
— Смотри! — он показывал в сторону от дороги, и Колин, внутренне напрягаясь и не ожидая ничего хорошего, повернул голову. В свете едва занимающегося утра несколько домишек выглядели совсем как в прежние времена. Кемпинг, наверное, разграбили еще в самом начале, поэтому он был относительно целым, только пара окон разбита. Колин кивнул Эзре: остаемся.  
Риск был, конечно, очень высок, но если не отдохнуть хоть немного, идти дальше было невозможно. Они двинулись к кемпингу, пригибаясь и стараясь ступать как можно тише.  
Под ногами у Эзры хрустнуло — Колин выматерился шепотом, длинно и забористо, и Эзра стал двигаться осторожней.  
Пару раз им казалось, что мелькает какая-то тень, Колин застывал, напряженно всматриваясь и вслушиваясь в тишину, Эзра замирал вслед за ним. Но кемпинг был необитаем, хотя бы в этом им повезло.

В ванной самого целого из всех обследованных домов осталась стойка душа и краны. Эзра повернул кран — трубы отозвались гулким звуком. Колин хотел было снова шикнуть на него, но вдруг из душа тонкой струйкой полилась вода.  
Одежда пропиталась кровью и потом, провоняла дымом. Колин стащил футболку, скинул штаны, белье. Кивнул: присоединяйся. Эзра застыл, только ресницами хлопал. Колин фыркнул.  
— Давай живее: вода кончится. Не под венец зову.  
Вода была ржавой, немного отдавала тиной, но это было лучшее, что с ними случилось за ночь. Колин намыливался, и, экономя воду, тут же стирал одежду. Эзра нерешительно стащил майку, джинсы, белье, встал рядом с ним. Поднял руки к струйке, будто молясь.  
Колин хотел сказать, что повязка намокнет, но зацепившись взглядом за мокрые змейки волос на шее, Эзры, выступающие позвонки и белые полукружия ягодиц, промолчал.  
Пусть. Замена повязки — наименьшая из их проблем.

Как и все хорошее, вода закончилась быстро. Колин пальцами расправил мокрые волосы, повел плечами, встряхиваясь, как мокрый пес.  
Эзра сидел на одеяле, прихваченном ими из "Форда" проповедников, скрестив ноги и обхватив себя руками. Его позвонки можно было пересчитать даже издали. Колин покосился на него, полез в рюкзак, достал оттуда банку консервов, протянул Эзре. Тот мотнул было головой отказываясь, но потом взял, обхватил обеими руками. Колин протянул ложку.  
— А ты?  
— Оставишь.  
Эзра опустил свои неправдоподобно длинные ресницы:  
— Спасибо.  
Парень был голоден, но ел осторожно и деликатно. Колин старался не смотреть на него, но то и цеплялся взглядом — чужой человек в его личном пространстве мешал. С тех пор, как погиб его напарник, Колин был один. Так было намного проще. Никаких разочарований, никаких обязанностей, отвечаешь сам за себя. Он забыл, как бывает по-другому. Быть рядом с кем-то было непривычно, странно.  
Эзра отставил банку, поежился.  
Ночь была теплой, по меркам Колина — даже жаркой, но его спутник явно мерз.  
— Можешь забрать одеяло себе, — сказал Колин.  
Эзра пробормотал что-то благодарно и тут же завернулся до самой макушки. А через несколько минут он уже спал, подложив ладонь под щеку. Колин еще раз проверил забаррикадированные окна и дверь, устроился так, чтобы обзор был максимальным, и принялся за консервы. Но тут же отставил банку. Усталость затопила его, выливаясь через край, как будто Колин был переполненным сосудом. Поспать все-таки было необходимо.

Колин проснулся от острого чувства неправильности. А когда открыл глаза, понял, откуда оно взялось. Эзра перебрался к нему и теперь лежал вплотную, прижимался горячим голым боком. Колин, приподнявшись на локте, бездумно провел ладонью по его груди — от шершавой повязки до темной дорожки ниже пупка. Эзра глубоко вдохнул, и вдруг перехватил его руку, направляя ниже. Колин погладил жесткие курчавые волоски, накрыл ладонью пах. Эзра подался навстречу, толкаясь в его ладонь. Вот, значит, как, — подумал Колин, — Значит, вот оно что…

Колин не был охочим до случайных приключений. Но и ханжой или пуританином он тоже не был. Просто Ирак научил брать то, что дают. Когда дают. А Эзра, невзирая на ранение и недавний стресс, а может, как раз из-за него, предлагал себя отчаянно и прямолинейно. Колину было знакомо такое. Когда любой ценой хочешь почувствовать себя живым, секс да еще боль — два самых надежных метода. Боли Эзре было предостаточно.  
Колин перенес вес на руки, нависая над парнем. В бледном свете утра лицо Эзры казалось высеченным из камня. Колин увидел плотно сомкнутые веки, трепещущие крылья носа. Он наклонился, ловя ртом рваные выдохи Эзры, прижался губами к его сухим губам. А тот вдруг обнял его, притягивая к себе близко-близко, и Колин почувствовал, как сумасшедше бьется его сердце. Он легко провел пальцами горячему боку Эзры. Ребра у того ходили ходуном, а в живот Колина уперся твердый обрезанный член. Колин плюнул на ладонь, прошелся от основания до головки, погладил выступающие вены большим пальцем. Колени Эзры послушно разъехались. От этого простого движения у Колина заныло в низу живота. Он чертыхнулся и подтянул к себе рюкзак, на котором спал. Кажется, там было что-то, отдаленно похожее на смазку.  
Маслянистой субстанции Колин нанес даже с избытком — и тут же пожалел об этом. Пальцы были слишком скользкими, удержать Эзру за бедра никак не получалось. Внутри у Эзры тоже было скользко, горячо, тесно. Колин не был ни нежным, ни осторожным, но Эзра подался вперед, обхватывая его ногами и руками. И Колин понял, что он делает все правильно. Что так и нужно. Они оба спешили — как будто все происходящее было последней возможностью в жизни.  
Эзра всхлипнул под ним, вздрогнул, и на его живот плеснуло вязким и белым. Колин вышел рывком, и стоя над парнем на коленях, довел себя до финала рукой. Широким жестом провел ладонью по его животу, смешивая свое семя с его и одновременно стирая. Эзра смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и приподнял кончики губ в неуверенной улыбке. Колин на нее не ответил.

Собирались в молчании.  
Колин проверял нехитрое снаряжение, Эзра неуклюже натягивал еще влажную одежду, смотрел в сторону. Колина тронула его неловкость.  
— Меня зовут Колин, — сказал он в пространство. Эзра, наконец, поднял на него глаза. — И я собираюсь в Мексику. Если хочешь…  
— Да, да, да, — быстро сказал Эзра.  
Колин кивнул.


End file.
